


Long Night Or Early Morning

by Rollyzen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: -kinda, Alcohol Withdrawal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollyzen/pseuds/Rollyzen
Summary: Mom Lalonde has a rough night, and Rose just wants her to be okay.A quick read that kind of hurt my heart but also warmed it?? Mellows out the soul~





	Long Night Or Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this typed up in my phone for a while, and I think it's just really cute?? Like it kind of hurts my heart but also.. not?? Bit of a somber read, really. It's sort of a 'feel good' thing, but in a sad way. yay- my favorite. Enjoy <3

She stumbles inside with a flourish of her clothing. The door banging off the wall from the force of the entry.

"I'm hoooooome~." She announced.

Though only one other person lived there besides herself now, she still announced her presence loud enough to ring through the entire house.

The daughter sighed, removing her glasses as she stood from her desk chair. The class assignment would now have to be finished late into the night or continued from the early morning. She smoothed out her skirt before leaving her bedroom to investigate the clanking of bottles from the kitchen.

Rounding the corner and peering into the kitchen showed her what she'd already seen on many occasions- her mother sitting on the floor and riffling through her alcohol supply. She simply watched her mother, already shoulders deep in the cabinets, as she bounced and moved to music that wasn't playing.  
She retreated from the cabinets without even acknowledging the bump she received on the way out. Striking and hazed pink eyes peered up at the young woman watching her and smiled.

"Heya, Sweetie~. Say.." She began as she felt up the wine bottle in her hands,"Do ya think I could down the whole thin' by m'self?"

The daughter sighed softly and removed the bottle from her mother's hands, setting it on a near-by counter.

"Whatcha' doin', Honey? Momma's thirsty!"

The daughter smiled softly as she helped her mother off the floor. Nothing made her more sad than seeing her mother on the floor. She lead the way into the living room while her mother continued to chat to herself. Multiple lamps cast warming glows on the floor but none had ever quite reached their tall ceiling.

She plopped her mother down on the couch as she crossed the room. Their record player had seen better days, but she slipped one of her mother's favorites on and slowly let the music fill the room.

A glance in the opposite direction showed her that her mother was already humming along and bouncing with the tune. Though the lyrics were somber, its tune was up-beat and placated her inebriated mother's mind.

Soon enough, she stood in front of her, hand outstretched in invitation.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She asked politely.

Her mother's eyes brightened as a large smile appeared on her face.

"I'd love to~!"

So, they danced- more swayed and leaned on each other, really. The longer they danced, the tighter her mother's hands gripped her own. Eventually it seemed she was doing more of the dancing as her mother rested her head on her shoulder. Tears had been steadily coming to her eyes as her mother continued to sober up. The same seemed to have applied for the adult, as well.

They stayed that way for a long time. The record finished and left them with nothing to dance to. She felt the grip on her hands ease up and looked at the women who decided to lift her face.

Her makeup was ruined and some of it was now definitely residing on her shirt, but she didn't address any of that. No, she looked into the eyes of the woman who had come so far but still let her past beat her down. She looked into the eyes of the woman who had fought for her and tried to give her everything. She looked at the woman who had sat with her during nights when she couldn't sleep and recounted her nightmares with a face streaked with tears. For the woman that gave her everything, she would do the same.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Her mother might've said something similar, but it was hard to discern through her sudden weeping. The class assignment would have to wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme your thoughts :P


End file.
